


My sweet little brother

by StilesHale91



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blood, Brother/Brother Incest, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Father/Son Incest, Hand Jobs, Jesse is 14, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Love Bites, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Nudity, Orgasm, Outdoor Sex, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Roughness, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia, Stiles is 17, Swearing, Swimming Pools, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex, Virgin Stiles Stilinski, Voyeurism, Werewolf Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7356229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilesHale91/pseuds/StilesHale91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Read tags first!!!!</p><p>FC of Jesse is Jeremy Shada.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Read tags first!!!!
> 
> FC of Jesse is Jeremy Shada.

“I can’t fucking believe this! Ugh!” Stiles stormed inside his bedroom not even noticing yet that his little brother was in there as well. “Every single boy or girl just keeps rejecting me! I’m still a fucking virgin and I’ll be eighteen this weekend!” Stiles was about to kick into his bunk bed but stopped once he spotted his sleeping brother on the mattress. As the temperature was above thirty degrees the fourteen year old boy was in no more than his Adventure Time themed briefs, and was fast asleep. Stiles walked closer to the bed, and held onto the top’s wooden edge while he was resting his eyes on his sleeping brother, he ran his eyes on Jesse’s wide spread legs, his open mouth as some saliva was drooling out of it. Stiles shook his head though and walked over to his desk but wasn’t even able to sit down because the sick thought already stick to his mind, so he walked back to the bed, this time he crouched down beside it. Jesse was breathing evenly, his belly was moving up and down slowly, while his older brother was holding his eyes on him. Stiles licked his own dried out lips before he reached out and placed his palm slowly onto his brother’s knee, he gently began to stroke it, Jesse’s skin was still so soft like a baby’s. Even though Stiles wasn’t exactly a patient type but now he forced himself to go slow. He ran his fingertips carefully along his brother’s slim thigh, Stiles’ own breathing soon turned uneven as his cock was getting hard. After he leaned in closer, he slipped his right hand now higher to fondle the boy’s pink nipple, what became perky within seconds the way Stiles was stroking it. The older boy glanced up at his brother’s face when a quiet moan left his mouth, and this was the moment when Stiles could still stand up and stop, as if nothing would have happened, but he wanted this, he craved to touch his brother, to feel what it’ll be like to finally lose his virginity. Stiles watched his little brother’s face while he continued stroking his inner thigh, Stiles wasn’t narcissist but he found himself a handsome boy, everyone said how he and Jesse look alike but he always thought Jesse was an even prettier version of him. Stiles leaned up and pressed some kisses onto the boy’s open mouth, carefully licking his tongue with his before he crouched back down. His honey brown eyes were now fixed on the childish briefs, and the little bump in the front of it, he placed his slightly shaky hand to palm Jesse’s crotch, he felt his own palm becoming sweaty as he was rubbing his brother’s cock through the thin fabric. He slipped his fingers lower, the breathing was becoming faster through his nostrils, as he cupped the young boy’s balls. He lowered his head to press some kisses onto his brother’s flat belly which had a tiny little baby fat on it but Stiles always found it cute. He licked into the boy’s belly button before he ran his tongue lower till he met with the hem of his briefs. He didn’t have a practice in removing underwear with teeth no matter how hot it looked in some pornos he rather removed the underwear slowly with his hands. Jesse was half hard and it just made Stiles even more aroused, he spent some time to just look at his brother's hairless cock, it wasn't as big as his but he was only fourteen and Stiles thought it looked really cute. He quickly reached up for his own pillow what he carefully placed under his brother’s arse so his back was now arched enough for him to reach him well. When he pressed his tongue against his brother’s gouch, Stiles stopped for a second as a louder moan left Jesse’s mouth but after that he was sound asleep again. Jesse looked so delicious, that Stiles was feeling now how he was soaking through his own boxer. He gently slipped his middle finger into his brother’s mouth, he knew Jesse had the same oral fixation he had, Stiles’ body trembled into the way the young boy was sucking his finger, then carefully he pulled it out, then rubbed it around his pink untouched hole. Stiles pushed his finger slowly inside his brother’s hole, making sure he was doing it carefully. Once he pulled his finger out Stiles licked onto the petite hole, was sucking on it while he was rubbing his brother’s nipples, but then he felt like he just couldn’t hold himself back any longer. Stiles tossed his t-shirt on the ground, after unzipping his jeans he pushed it down, his thick cock immediately slapped against his flat belly leaving a wet spot along the dark pubic hair. Stiles quickly grabbed the lube out of his drawer before he lay on the bed beside his little brother. First he poured some lube onto his fingers, one now quite easily fit in, but Stiles wanted to adjust at least two more fingers to prepare Jesse well enough. Stiles rubbed his nose against his brother’s neck, inhaling in his sweet scent as he adjusted one more finger inside his virgin hole. “Just one more baby.” Stiles whispered into Jesse’s ear. He loved the sweet whimpers his little brother was making, by then his cock was aching to be inside his little brother. When Stiles managed to push a third finger inside as well, soon after he pulled his fingers out, then poured some lube onto his own dick. He stayed still for a second when Jesse shifted a little but eventually he just rolled onto his right side so Stiles even smirked how he would get a good access to the boy’s beautiful round ass. He snuggled close to Jesse, then after he pulled one of his cheek aside he pressed the tip of his leaking cock against the pink hole, he was still so tight but Stiles managed to press further inside. It was so pretty how Jesse’s cheek was reddish, probably due to the warm weather, but also due to what his brother was doing to him. He tried muffling his groans, but it felt so damn good. Stiles gripped onto his brother’s thin waist as he tried to thrust further in, but he waited for that so for a while was just thrusting halfway in and out of his tight hole. He pressed some soothing kisses onto Jesse’s shoulder when he heard the boy was waking up slowly, he watched as the boy rubbed his eyes a bit then glanced at Stiles sleepy.  
“Stiles? What…what are you doing? Oh…my God..Stiles?!” Jesse panicked as he felt his brother’s dick pressed against his ass crack, then watched as Stiles crawled aside to be on top of him. “No…gosh, stop it..” Stiles thought Jesse looked so adorably innocent, but there was nothing what could stop him now. “Shhh it’s okay Jesse, sshh..” Stiles leaned down as he pressed some kisses onto his brother’s closed mouth, but gasped when he was slapped by Jesse, who began to scream, but Stiles firmly covered his mouth. “No one can hear you, dad is away working.” He glared with his void eyes at his younger brother before he pushed his legs apart and thrust his thick cock inside, this time as deep as it was possible. “Fuck so tight.” Stiles moaned then held tight onto his brother’s shoulder as he was humping him fast. Jesse didn’t say a word now just looked with tearful eyes at Stiles, who didn’t really care about that. Stiles lowered his head down to suck on his brother’s nipple while he was fucking him hard into the mattress. The brunette boy eventually leaned onto his brother’s body and kissed his neck all along while he was pounding wildly inside him, like the needy teenager he was. Stiles groaned when he came deep inside Jesse, his hip jerked few more times as he was coming of his orgasm slowly. He remained on top of Jesse till his cock slipped out of his slightly sore hole, and spooned up behind him. “I’m sorry, but I really needed this.” Stiles whispered on his hoarse voice into the boy’s ear before he pressed some kisses onto it. “Do you want to have a little fun too, baby boy?” Stiles gently stroked Jesse’s dark hair. “I know you’re not that innocent Jesse, when you use my laptop you always forget to delete the browsing history.” Stiles slipped his hand along his younger brother’s side before he wrapped his fingers around his soft cock. “Spanking, big daddy fucks young twink…” Stiles smirked as Jesse was getting half hard in his palm. “I can be your daddy Jesse, if you want me to…or you have darker fantasies than that?” Stiles rubbed the boy’s hard cock up and down, before he eventually began to wank him. “Would you want dad to fuck us hard?” Stiles chuckled as however Jesse didn’t answer but a whimper and the twitch of his cock was enough of an answer to him. “Fuck you’re so delicious Jesse.” He kissed the boy’s blushed cheek as he was wanking him faster. “Do you like this Jesse baby?” “Yes I do, very much..” Jesse found it hard to speak as he was already so close to come. He turned quickly around to face his brother and kissed him on the lips, right after squirted all over his own and Stiles’ chest. Stiles kissed his brother’s temple a few times as he clung tight to him. 

“Hey boys, how was your day? It’s boiling hot outside.” The sheriff said as he walked inside and undid the few upper buttons on his short sleeved shirt. Stiles and Jesse greeted their father as they were in the kitchen eating some fruits as Jesse was sitting on Stiles’ lap while he was swinging his legs. “Oh yeah it’s unbearable, we practically just rested and whined about the weather.” Stiles chuckled as he gently moved his legs so Jesse bounced on them. He placed a strawberry into his younger brother’s mouth before he glanced at his father who took a can of beer out of the fridge, then walked inside the living room. “What would you like to do tonight, Jesse?” Stiles whispered into his brother’s ear as he stroked his thighs under the table. “I want to be spanked..then fucked.” He said quietly then squeaked as Stiles grabbed onto his ass. “I will, don’t worry about that, but why don’t we snuggle up with dad and watch the telly with him a little?” Stiles asked teasingly then giggled as Jesse pulled on his locks a bit. “Tell us about your day dad.” Stiles said as he sat down on one side of his father then glanced at Jesse who snuggled up to the sheriff, nestling his head on his chest and wrapped his thin arms around him.


	2. Chapter 2

“Jesse has fallen asleep.” Once the football match ended Stiles said quietly to his father. He knew Jesse wasn’t sleeping at all but he knew very well why he was acting. He watched as their dad turned off the tv, then carefully pulled the boy onto his lap, before he stood up with him in his arms. Stiles smirked as he saw the way Jesse bit onto his bottom lip, clearly from the way their father carried him, one hand holding onto the top of his bare thigh as he was in no more than the briefs and red t-shirt. He held his eyes on the two till his father began to walk up the stairs, then Stiles tossed the empty beer can into the bin, also took care of the dishes before he walked upstairs to his bedroom. When he reached to the room he stopped for a second, and was smiling as he saw his father was crouched down beside the bed, stroking Jesse’s locks, then straightened up once Stiles walked up to the bed. “Goodnight kiddo.” Stiles grinned as his hair was ruffled then he closed the door before he took off his t-shirt then plopped down onto the bed beside his brother. “That was a nice one, pretending to be asleep just so daddy would carry you in his arms.” Stiles teased but snickered as Jesse tried to slap him, but grabbed his wrist in time. “It was cute, but I have way better ideas than that, you could even sleep in his bed tonight.” Jesse’s eyes widened and sat up on the mattress. “How? Tell me!” He rolled on top of his brother, with a sweet smile as he felt Stiles cupped his arse cheeks. “You don’t have to think about anything too complex, but it has a price.” “I’ll do anything.” Jesse answered quickly without any hesitation then yelped a bit as Stiles pinned him against the mattress with an easy move, then got rid of his jeans with the underwear within seconds. Jesse held his big eyes on his brother’s hardening cock, his cheek flushed when Stiles moved closer so the wet tip was pulled along the line of his lips. “Open your mouth.” Stiles commanded on a sharp voice tone. There was something cold and dark about Stiles when it came to his needs in bed, but Jesse didn’t complain as he enjoyed it. He obeyed, and pressed his lips around his brother’s thick cock, they held the eye contact as Stiles was thrusting his cock in and out of his brother’s mouth. It caused Jesse to gag when Stiles thrust his cock farther against his throat, and pushed on his brother’s belly as he spit some saliva out, but eagerly opened his mouth again. His eyes became watery when Stiles hit the tip of his cock against his throat again, but this time Stiles remained inside him just stroked his cheek. “Shhh don’t panic, just breathe deeply through your nose, and keep your tongue down, that’s it. Yeah, you’re such a good boy.” Stiles stroked Jesse’s flushed cheek, before he continued fucking his little brother’s throat, occasionally he still gagged, or some extra saliva ran down his chin but it was an amazing feeling for Stiles. “You love my fat cock in your mouth yeah?” Stiles’ body shivered when his brother hummed against his dick, then began to fuck his throat faster, as he was getting close to his orgasm. “You’ll swallow it all down baby boy, okay? No spitting out.” Stiles grabbed onto Jesse’s curls as he used his mouth as nothing but a hole and ruthlessly humped himself against it till he came deep down along his throat. He slowly pulled his cock out and grabbed onto Jesse’s flushed cheek. “You’ll always swallow it, understood?” Stiles waited till Jesse stopped with the coughing then he wiped a tear off his cheek. He smiled when Jesse nodded then let his little brother to cuddle to him. “You want to go to daddy now, right?” He asked as he was fondling Jesse’s ass. “Don’t wipe your eyes, this will look even more realistic this way. So just walk into his room, do a little drama that you had a nightmare, and ask if you can sleep in his room. If he asks about me just tell him I am fast asleep, okay pup?” Stiles pressed a kiss onto Jesse’s wet lips then spanked into his bum once he got up from the bed and he leaned back on the mattress with a satisfied smirk on his face. 

 

“So, what happened?” Stiles grinned when he walked into his father’s bedroom once he heard him leaving on the stairs to the kitchen. He sat down onto the mattress and grinned as his little brother hugged onto their father’s pillow. “He was sweet, talked to me for a while. I was getting half hard when he was stroking my back. Then I just cuddled to him tight and fell asleep…no more happened but I really liked it.” “You’re such a whore.” Stiles said teasingly then pressed a kiss onto Jesse’s pretty cheek. “Don’t tell me you’re not into him.” “Ah…Jesse I’m not saying dad isn’t good looking because he is, and when he’s in his uniform well I just wish he’d use those handcuffs on me, and fuck me on top of his police car, but I’m more into stubbly, muscular older guys.” Stiles mumbled then eventually got up from the bed and groaned as it was extremely warm already. “I think we could swim in the pool while dad would be sunbathing.” Stiles grinned as for that even his lazy brother jumped out of the bed and excitedly followed him to change into their swimwear, Jesse his Snoopy theme swimming briefs, while Stiles his Star Wars swimming trunks.  
“Hey dad.” Stiles waved at his father who was sipping some coffee in the garden chair, both boys rested their eyes on their father as he had his black boxer plus a grey rather tight t-shirt on him, before they ran over to the pool then jumped into it. They fooled around for a while just with splashing each other or wrestling under water, then as Stiles thought it was enough of the childish fun he tore his brother’s briefs off him, then quickly got out of the pool with it. “Oh come on Stiles.” The sheriff shook his head but snickered slightly as Jesse climbed out of the pool and began to chase after his brother. “Give it back!” Jesse whined as he was running after his older brother then eventually he grabbed onto Stiles’ waist and pulled his trunks down, however Stiles didn’t really bother about it. “Boys..” The sheriff rubbed his forehead but held his eyes on his nude sons with amusement as they began to run around naked like that, but as it was a hot day and the high fence didn’t let anyone see them, the sheriff thought he’ll just let them be. Once Stiles grabbed onto his brother’s body he pulled him back onto the grass, where they rolled around a bit, while they were chuckling cutely. Eventually Stiles pulled Jesse back on and ran up to their father. “Swim with us…please dad, come on it’s like thirty degrees already.” The sheriff normally would have said no but his cheerful giggly sons actually brought his mood for swimming with them. “I’ll just get my swimming trunks.” Stiles nodded before he pinched Jesse’s side then ran back to the pool where they swam till their father arrived and made quite a professional dive into the pool. “Wow! How did you do that?” Jesse’s eyes were still wide open in surprise as he swam up to his dad. “It’s not that difficult.” “Don’t be modest dad, it was a 10 out of 10.” Stiles commented as he grinned then swam up closer to splash some water at his dad, then Stiles watched as Jesse made the first step as he wrapped his thin arms around their father’s neck, Stiles saw he wasn’t kicking with his legs under the water but wrapped them around their father’s waist so his nude body was pressed against the older man’s torso. Because Jesse was younger and the sheriff was anyway an affectionate father he didn’t mind and just pressed a kiss onto the boy’s forehead, however tilted an eyebrow when Stiles swam behind them. It started with an innocent massage what Stiles began to give his father, he was doing it slowly. Then as he went lower with his hands along the other’s spine, he made the second step as he pressed a kiss onto their father’s cheek from behind. Stiles dig his fingers along his father’s short hair, then watched intently as his little brother shyly leaned up to press his lips against their father’s lips. “Hey…what’s gotten into you boys?” It wasn’t an aggressive voice tone, nor it sounded shocked, just sort of confused and this gave the green light to both of the boys. “You’re overworking yourself dad, just once let go of yourself and do something fun, just the three of us.” Stiles whispered encouragingly into his dad’s ear, before he pressed few more kisses along the man’s neck. Here came about a minute of pause, which seemed like eternity for the brothers. When Stiles felt his dad’s hand on his arse cheek, a moan left his mouth, the same for Jesse as the sheriff’s other hand palmed his younger son’s ass. Jesse’s whole cheek was deeply flushed when he got a long lasting deep kiss, he tasted the coffee and the slight flavor of last night’s beer on the man’s tongue. Their father was gently licking Jesse’s tongue as if he was licking an ice cream, because the kiss indeed tasted sweet. When the boy slightly shifted aside to give some place for Stiles as well his kiss was way more eager and wild, he bit onto his father’s lower lip, before he thrust his tongue further, his whole body shivering into his father’s touch as his dad ran a finger along his ass crack. “I know you want to fuck my round ass for years daddy.” He mumbled teasingly, but yelped when the finger was pushed up inside his hole, Stiles broke the kiss for a while to pull Jesse to himself for a kiss what their father clearly enjoyed to watch as he felt his hardness what pressed against his thigh. “So, did you do it before, boys?” The sheriff asked as he continued fingering Stiles’ ass, and soon began to do the same with Jesse’s small hole. “Yesterday, I fucked Jesse, but I haven’t been fucked before, but it doesn’t mean I haven’t pushed several objects up in my ass.” Stiles smirked as his father became more aroused from the way he was talking. “Will you fuck us daddy?” Jesse asked on his tiny voice as he was rubbing his needy cock against their father’s torso. “Yes sweetheart, I will.” Jesse whimpered as one more finger was pushed inside his arse, but this one belonged to his brother. “Why don’t we go upstairs to my room and finish this there?” Jesse nodded as he was still clinging onto his father. “No one can see us here dad. Or are you scared of Google Earth? Always taking pictures.” Stiles giggled as his father rolled his eyes but smiled when his hair was ruffled. “Just go upstairs boys, I’ll be with you in a minute.” The sheriff rested his eyes on his sons’ bare ass jiggling as they were running inside the house, then after he refreshed himself by diving under the cold water for a little time he got out of the pool as well to go after his sons.


	3. Chapter 3

As the two nude boys were equally hyperactive they didn’t bear to just sit still on their father’s bed so when the sheriff walked in with a towel wrapped around his waist, he saw Jesse and Stiles were having a tickle fight. “Boys…” The oldest Stilinski sat down at the edge of the bed and chuckled how Jesse whined when Stiles licked onto his ear so the younger boy quickly crawled to his father’s lap then clang onto him. “Would you still like to play boys? A different kind of game, of course.” Jesse nodded without hesitation and pressed a peck onto his father’s lips. “I’ll tell what we’ll do then.” The sheriff said while he was fondling Stiles’ round ass. It was hard with the two boys as Stiles tended to boss everyone around or make a horrible fuss if he wasn’t allowed to, and speaking of behavior he wasn’t the best influence for Jesse. But that day their father didn’t care, he was about to take control. After he lifted Jesse off his lap, he got rid of his towel and looked at his sons. “You’ll be a good boy Stiles and will suck your daddy off, while I’ll be fingering your brother.” The sheriff watched as his older son grinned before he lowered his head eagerly to do as he was ordered to. Stiles licked at the head of his father’s cock. ”Do you enjoy what you see pops? Do you want to fuck me hard?” As their father really didn’t want Stiles to tell him what to do or give any hints, however difficult it was for Stiles to not speak the sheriff thought he could help on that. The older man thrust his cock deep inside his son’s mouth however he wasn’t annoyed by the boy’s talkative character but right then it wasn’t too pleasing. “Come closer hun.” The sheriff smiled as Jesse shyly scooted closer, he stroked the boy’s blushed cheek before he pushed his middle finger inside the boy’s mouth who began to suck on it. The sheriff’s cock was getting fully erect as Stiles was deepthroating him eagerly, meanwhile he pushed his damp finger inside his youngest son’s ass hole what made Jesse to whimper. “Mmmm daddy, it feels so good.” The younger boy’s cock was getting hard as well, what didn’t miss his brother’s attention who reached beside the boy’s legs and began to rub it for him. The older male pushed a second finger inside Jesse’s tight hole and pleasured him like that before he pulled it out. “Suck me off at the same time boys.” Their father’s hoarse voice made both boys really hard. Stiles pulled his head back then the two boys began to lick and kiss their father’s long cock, while they massaged his balls. “Fuck, you’re so big dad.” “Language, Stiles!” The older boy snorted at the scolding but obeyed as he continued licking and sucking at his erection while he was touching himself at the same time. Their father was stoking both of their hair and gave out grunts from time to time as his sons made him feel extremely good. Without any warning he pulled Stiles up by his hair to kiss him for a while. “Get on all fours.” “Ah yes, fuck me hard daddy.” Stiles mumbled as he was needily jerking off. “I want to be fucked too.” Jesse said quietly but grinned as he was pulled onto his father’s lap. The older male first poured a big amount of lube onto his length before he adjusted it at Jesse’s hole who slowly sat down onto it. The younger boy rested his forehead on his father’s shoulder while he was whimpering from the firm way his father was fucking him. After a little time the sheriff pulled his cock out and grabbed onto Stiles waist to pull him back onto his hard cock. The feeling wasn’t unfamiliar for Stiles as he had a fetish for a while now to push things up inside his hole as it felt so good. “Ah, yes dad, faster. Faster!” Stiles groaned as he was rocking back against his father’s cock. “Don’t be greedy Stiles, let your brother to sit on it too.” After a little huffing noises Stiles has given, the sheriff thrust his cock back inside his younger son’s hole. He was fucking them like that for longer minutes, Stiles received few thrusts then Jesse did as well. Both of the boys were sweaty and near to their orgasms. “Do you want daddy’s come inside of you boys?” The sheriff was panting as well as his two sons, whose bodies were so gorgeous. He pushed both of them onto their back before he lowered his head down then began to suck on Jesse then Stiles’ dripping cock, both of them were moaning as a response. Stiles and Jesse held their eyes on their handsome father, he still had such a hot body. Stiles tilted his head aside so he could kiss his little brother. “Lay onto Jesse.” The sheriff ordered to Stiles as he was jerking off then held his eyes on his two sons’ pretty bums. From this position he easily managed to fuck them one-one thrust for each of them. Meanwhile the two boys were getting even more turned on as their cock were rubbed together, especially the hot way they were making out. Their father grabbed firmly onto Stiles’ ass and groaned loudly as he began to come then halfway his orgasm he stick his dick inside Jesse’s bum to squirt the rest of his come in there. Stiles sped up his humping against his brother’s lap then soon the room was filled with Stiles and Jesse’s moaning as they came all over their chests and bellies. Stiles rolled off slowly from Jesse as he was panting then smirked as their father licked the come off his chests. The sheriff spread lot of kisses onto Jesse and Stiles’ pale body as the two of them were trying to catch their breaths. “Will we do it again daddy?” “Like right now? Give me a little time to recover sweetie.” Jesse giggled at his father’s reply then shook his head. “No. I mean in general.” “Of course, if your brother wants it too.” “Yes of course I do.” Stiles mumbled as he snuggled up to the sheriff. “I want to be fucked everyday by you.” Stiles pulled Jesse close to himself and kissed his cheek. “Will you handcuff us next time dad? With your sheriff outfit and all?” “Of course kiddo.” The sheriff answered Stiles’ question before he wrapped his arms around his sons. 

 

“Gosh, you’re reeking of sex.” “God, shut up Scott.” Stiles chuckled as he rolled his eyes at his best friend’s teasing. As they were on the corridor Stiles’ eyes widened once he spotted his little brother leaving a classroom. “See you at the lacrosse training, man.” Stiles squeezed his way through then smirked as he followed Jesse into the toilet. Just when he saw Jesse has stepped into a stall, he harshly pushed in its door what he locked after them. “Stiles…” Jesse moaned quietly as the older boy kissed him deeply then spanked the boy’s bum. “What’s this short? I can tell all the senior boys are drooling if they see you in this.” Stiles mumbled as he was stroking Jesse’s bare thighs then ran his hands higher and pulled his shorts up so he could feel his brother’s bare ass. “I won’t let anyone else fuck you but me and dad, understand?” Jesse nodded as he rubbed himself against his brother. “Do you want to be fucked, you little needy whore?” “Yes Stiles, so badly.” Jesse smiled how his older brother pressed some gentle kisses onto his temple just as if he’d wanted to recompense the dirty talking, what Jesse didn’t mind though. Jesse watched as Stiles pulled his shorts off but spent some time with stroking his Tweety Bird themed underwear. “Fuck I love these silly childish pairs of underwear of yours.” Stiles mumbled as he pressed Jesse against the stall while he unzipped his own jeans and tucked his cock out, what he rubbed against his brother’s thighs. “This stays on.” Stiles whispered into his brother’s ear before he pulled his cartoon designed underwear aside and pushed his cock inside him. “This pretty ass belongs to me.” Stiles said quietly as he was fucking him roughly against the stall. “I’m gonna be late from Biology.” Jesse panted as his brother slipped his hand under his underwear then began to wank his cock what stiffened soon in the older boy’s hand. “So what? Isn’t this more important to you? To please your big brother?” Jesse nodded as he pressed his cock harder against his palm, then muffled his moan when he came inside his pants. Stiles sped up his thrusts and groaned when he came inside his brother’s ass, then adjusted his underwear. “I’ll take you home after your lessons.” Stiles crouched down and once he pulled the boy’s short back on he bit onto his brother’s pretty thigh from behind harshly enough to leave a hickey on it, then he left the toilet. 

Jesse rushed to his classroom but thankfully the teacher hasn’t arrived yet so he had time to sit down at his desk in the second row. He glanced up when the blonde boy who was sitting front of him turned back to look at him. “You smell really nice.” Jesse blushed from what Liam has said to him however gasped when he remembered that his brother said that Liam was a werewolf so he probably was able to sniff the sex on him, but thankfully then the teacher entered.

Stiles was waiting in his jeep impatiently for Jesse when he finally got inside Stiles huffed and turned on the engine. “What were you doing?” Stiles rolled his eyes when Jesse said he had to talk with his History teacher about the oncoming tests. “Ah fine, I just hate waiting because I bore myself to death.” Stiles leaned over to press a kiss onto Jesse’s cheek then drove on back home. Just when he was about to turn to their house the brunette boy cussed when a police car’s siren could be heard behind them. “Oh fuck! What now?!” He sighed as he glanced out the window however grinned when he spotted their father. “Did I drive too fast sheriff?” Stiles asked teasingly while Jesse snickered excitedly. Once the sheriff reached up to Stiles’ jeep he tried to hold a straight face. “Leave the vehicle boys, slowly.” Stiles slipped out of the car then Jesse did as well. “What are my rights?” Stiles smirked as his hands were cuffed behind his back. “You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against in a court of law.” Jesse blushed when his hands were cuffed as well. Then their father wrapped his arms around them as he lead the two boys inside their house. “Is there anything what we can do sir? So you’d let us go freely.” Stiles asked as he looked into his father’s eyes while he slowly bit onto his lower lip. “Are you trying to bribe a sheriff, son?” Stiles gasped when his father grabbed onto his shirt. “Not with money, sir.” Stiles carefully got down onto his knees then nuzzled his nose against his father’s crotch. Jesse stepped closer and looked at his father innocently. The sheriff groaned as Stiles was teasing his cock like that meanwhile he pulled Jesse closer and pushed his shorts down. After that he took the young boy’s shirt off as well, so Jesse was only in his underwear with the dried come in the front and back of it. “You have a really pretty brother. How old is he?” The sheriff hissed as Stiles bit onto his crotch then skillfully unzipped his trousers with the help of his teeth. “He’s fourteen sir.” Jesse shyly stood there in his underwear, he was too shy how the both of them acted and looked at him so he crouched down to Stiles and hid his cheek in his brother’s shoulder. “Hey, it’s okay baby boy. We’re just playing with daddy. He won’t arrest us for real.” Stiles pressed some kisses onto Jesse’s cheek then the sheriff eventually uncuffed the younger boy so his t-shirt dropped onto the floor. “I’ll be right back.” The sheriff said to Stiles before he picked Jesse up into his arms and carried him upstairs to his own bedroom. “We’ll be back here with your big brother shortly, okay darling?” His father put the boy down on the bed. “Uhmm…daddy.” “Yes hun?” “Look what Stiles did to me in school.” He whispered blushed as he pushed his underwear down and showed the dried come all over on it. “He’s quite naughty, isn’t he?” The sheriff pressed some kisses onto Jesse’s cheek. “He also did this.” Jesse said as he showed the hickey on his thigh. “But I really love him…I love how possessive he can get sometimes.” Jesse grinned eventually and slipped under the blanket where he waited excitedly for his dad and brother to return. 

Stiles smirked when his father came back and pulled his cock out for the boy who began to suck on it right away. The sheriff grabbed onto Stiles’ hair as he was fucking his throat slowly. “You’re really good at this.” The sheriff was pushing in and out of Stiles’ mouth for a little longer till he eventually pulled out and helped Stiles up from the ground while he undid the boy’s jeans and pushed it down with his boxers. He pinned Stiles onto the coffee table once he crouched down he rubbed the head of his cock against Stiles’ hole and after a little teasing thrust it in. “Ah sir! Yeah, fuck me hard!” “I might let you go free this time if you keep being good.” “Whatever you wish sir. Fuck me harder.” Stiles panted as his father began to spank him roughly while he was fucking him hard. Eventually the sheriff took the handcuff off him and pulled Stiles up. “Let’s go upstairs to your brother.” Stiles rushed up the stair nude and jumped down beside Jesse. He pulled the boy onto his lap while he pressed kisses onto his neck what caused loads of goosebumps to appear all over the boy’s skin. Their father soon walked inside with his rock hard cock though still had his outwear on him. Once their father sat down on the bed Jesse crawled onto his lap and whined once his father thrust his cock up inside his tight hole. Stiles was jerking off for a little while as he watched them, but eventually he crawled up behind his little brother. Stiles pressed some kisses onto Jesse’s back before he scooted to sit closer with spread legs what he wrapped around his father then pressed his cock to where his father’s cock was moving. “Do you think you could handle me too Jesse?” Stiles took the lube what his father handled him and poured some onto his own erection. “Yes…I think so. Fuck me Stiles.” Jesse whispered then whimpered as he felt the head of his brother’s cock what was slipping inside him as his dad’s cock was already deep inside. “Ssshh, it’s okay baby boy.” Stiles said quietly as he was pressing kisses onto his brother’s shoulder then pushed up deeper. “It hurts!” Jesse clang tight onto his father then cried a little as Stiles thrust his cock fully up inside his hole. “It’s in there now. It’s not so bad cutie, right?” Stiles fondled the boy’s back before he began to wank Jesse’s cock what soon stiffened again. Their father kissed Jesse’s wet lips before he began to thrust up inside him. The tightness and the feeling of Stiles’ cock pressed against his was pure joy. Stiles was rubbing his brother while he was fucking him fast, and groaned as he soon came. He sped up the wanking as Jesse was squirming then came at the same time with his father. “You’re such a good boy Jesse, for daddy and your big brother. “Stiles whispered before he began to make out with Jesse.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles didn’t feel like going on the school trip for the weekend, he’d have just wanted to eat pizza, watch some shows and chill. But as Jesse has already signed up, Stiles did so as well. He was way too possessive over Jesse than to just let him go on his own and find out later that he was fucked in a tent by several guys, he knew his brother wasn’t calling for it, but he knew how horny some guys were, so he thought the best would be to go with him. 

From 8 am the big group of students have been walking along the Sierra National Forest, some of them were whining about when will they finally set up the tents however Stiles was cool with the walking, anything just not running. He was chatting with Scott along the road however he stayed close behind Jesse, not as if he’d not wanted to give him some space but the boy’s ass in those red sport shorts was a delicious view, certainly was more interesting for Stiles than the rivers, the big pine trees or the animals. “Your brother and Liam are rather cute.” Scott said as he held his eyes on the two for a single second then glanced back at his best friend. “Um..what do you mean?” Stiles asked a little confused as he cast his eyes from his brother’s ass up to Liam and Jesse as they were having a laugh about something. “I can smell it that Liam is rather fond of him.” Stiles frowned about Scott’s comment, he wasn’t sure he liked it, however he was there so a little laugh and talking wouldn’t harm anyone, so after smiling at Scott they continued to talk about Scott’s date.  
When they finally arrived to the small meadow everyone dropped their heavy bags down. Stiles held his eyes on Jesse who began to walk away from the camp, then after a little pause Stiles began to follow him. Stiles walked along the narrow path up on the hill, then he smiled once he spotted his brother after a while of walking. He quietly approached him then stopped beside a tree. He leaned against it as he watched Jesse peeing, meanwhile he unzipped his jeans then pulled his hardening cock out what he began to stroke slowly. Eventually he strutted up to Jesse and hugged him from behind. “Fuck!” Jesse gasped then looked back a bit relieved when he saw it was his brother. “Jesus….let me take a piss.” Jesse closed his eyes down as he tried to focus on finishing peeing and not on how his brother who pressed his hard cock against the back of his shorts. Once he finished Stiles dragged him a bit farther then pushed him down onto the soil. “You wear this short for me, right?” “Of course I do, Stiles.” Jesse smiled as his ass was spanked a few times before his brother pulled his shorts down causing a pleased moan for Stiles that Jesse didn’t have any underwear on him. “Fuck…look at your ass.” Stiles squeezed his ass cheeks before he pulled them apart and smirked as he held his eyes on the boy’s bit loose but still beautiful ass hole. “You can’t wait for me to fuck your boy pussy, huh?” Stiles rubbed the head of his cock around Jesse’s hole then along his round ass cheeks before he pushed his hard cock inside his brother’s hole. “Fuck…” Stiles moaned as he slipped in so easily, he loved the warm feeling and also the new sensation to do it outdoors. Stiles began to suck at Jesse’s neck to leave some hickeys behind while his hard cock was slipping in and out of his red hole. “God if dad would see us now.” Stiles whispered into Jesse’s ear and smirked how his brother moaned as a reaction to what he just said. He lied onto Jesse’s back as he was harshly thrusting up inside his hole, while he pulled his dark locks so his body would be arched for him. After a few more thrusts he pushed himself up and spread his brother’s legs a bit more as Stiles sat on his heels then pulled his brother’s ass tight onto his erect cock. He smirked pleased when Jesse took the hint and began to push his ass back against his cock. He was giving few spanks on Jesse’s round ass, so from the spanking and moaning he didn’t even hear it when someone was approaching them.  
Liam left the camp for the same reason like Jesse did, however when he smelt the intense musky odor, the young beta couldn’t help it but to follow it to its source. Liam’s eyes widened when he saw Stiles on top of his brother, first the view shocked him, and thought it was just fucked up, and sick, however as he was watching them from behind a tree, his own cock disagreed with his brain as a bulge soon formed in Liam’s bermuda shorts. He felt it embarrassed at first, and thought it’s probably only because of Jesse because he had a little crush going on for the boy but he was certain or at least tried to convince himself that he didn’t have a hard on for seeing an incest sex in live. Liam rubbed himself through his pants as he held his eyes on Stiles’ big round butt, he chewed on his lower lips in lust as it jiggled at every single thrust. He held his eyes at Jesse’s gaping hole what was soon covered in all that white cum what Stiles sprayed as he was wanking himself. He was just about to head back to the camp or at least somewhere safe to jerk his cock off when Stiles looked aside, their eyes meeting. “Oh…crap..” Liam grimaced as he felt horrible now and all he wanted to run away but for some reason he decided on staying. “Fucking stalker.” Stiles said before he chuckled then smirked towards Liam. “Wanna get some of my cock too, babe?” Stiles got up from the ground then walked over to Liam who seemed to be quite confused but as soon as Stiles kissed him he returned the kiss quite longingly. “Yeah…” Stiles moaned as he felt Liam’s hand around his cock, which was still hard. Stiles smiled up when his brother joined then too, he leaned back a bit and just enjoyed watching how Liam and his little brother was making out while the blonde boy was giving him a handjob. Once the oldest boy got bored of it he pulled Jesse over for a kiss, then pushed him down on his knees. “I bet Liam would love it if you’d suck him off Jesse.” Stiles waited and watched how Jesse slowly undid the short then pulled Liam’s boxer down. Liam’s cock wasn’t too long but it was really thick, so thick that it barely even fit inside Jesse’s mouth. Stiles kissed Liam agains while he was slapping his hard cock against Liam’s ass cheek. “Are you a virgin?” Stiles asked from the blonde boy, while he reached down and stroked his hole with his thumb. “No. I’ve tried it a few times with Mason.” “That’s hot, next time he could join us too maybe.” Stiles said with a smirk then stepped beside the blonde boy and rubbed his cock against his brother’s cheek then moaned as Jesse took his cock inside his mouth. “Yeah, make my cock all wet for Liam’s hole.” Stiles grabbed firmly onto Jesse’s hair and enjoyed how his brother was taking him wholly while he gagged a few times, eventually he pulled his hard cock out what he quite easily pushed inside Liam’s hole. He wrapped his arms around Liam’s torso after he took the boy’s t-shirt off and rested his chin on Liam’s shoulder as he watched how his brother was sucking the young beta off. “He’s so damn good at it, isn’t he, Liam?” Stiles asked before he kissed Liam on the lips then began to fuck the blonde boy in a fast pace. Liam began to fuck Jesse’s pretty mouth as he felt, he was getting close to his orgasm. He groaned as Stiles sped up his thrusts as well what made him cum down at Jesse’s throat who swallowed it all down without any problem. Stiles groaned as Liam’s hole clenched around his as he had his orgasm what made him to cum as well. Once he pulled his cock out of Liam’s hole he smirked as Jesse got up on his feet and snuggled to Stiles while he was jerking off fast. Liam began to kiss Jesse’s neck while Stiles made out with Jesse, then a grin broke the kissing as he felt how his brother came all over his chest. “Hmm fuck…we’re gonna have quite a lot of fun this weekend, boys.” Stiles commented as he kissed Jesse then Liam. 

However Stiles thought he’d be jealous but he kind of liked the fact that his brother and Liam started dating, it was hot having threesome with them, and when it was only him and his brother in their bedroom they still had their own private time together, sometimes in the company of their father. So Jesse didn’t have to worry about Scott sniffing out the smell of sex on him because he was with Liam, so Stiles’ scent wouldn’t have been so obvious, but Stiles wanted to have someone too. He had Jesse, Liam and his father which was really satisfying sexually, but he wanted more than that. Stiles already had someone in mind for quite a long time, Derek fucking Hale who just seemed to be an impossible mission for the brunette boy. He didn’t really try so far but he thought even though Liam and Jesse praised him, Derek was out of his league. 

 

Jesse was over at Liam, his father was working so Stiles was all alone home. He was enough of a good boy to do some tidying in his room, he was mostly keen on to keep some tidiness but the mess Jesse usually left behind frustrated him. When he found a box of some rotten pizza leftover among Jesse’s stuff he smirked that the boy will be punished for that later on. Once he was done with everything Stiles climbed up onto his bed then shortly tossed his jeans and t-shirt down onto the floor. Stiles ran his fingertips along his belly then chest while he closed his eyes down. “Fantasizing about me?” “Holy shit! Fuck…Derek!” Stiles rolled on his side as he spotted Derek standing in his damn room. What the hell was he doing in there anyway?! “You know doors exist for a reason, man!” He huffed and pushed his visible bulge down through his red underwear. Then with a little clumsiness he slipped off from his bed then furrowed his brows a bit as he held his eyes on the werewolf. “I wanted to talk to your dad about a disappearance of a little girl, but I couldn’t miss this scent.” “What scent?” Stiles asked with a lame poker face. “Your arousal, it’s as strong as if you’d be an animal in heat.” Stiles gulped when Derek took one step closer to him. “Whoah…I…Jesus…” Stiles gasped when Derek pinned him against the wall, with those glowing red eyes focused on him. Years ago this actually scared him but right now this made him even hornier than he already was, Stiles grabbed onto Derek’s leather jacket’s collar before he pulled the alpha in for a kiss. He moaned when Derek grabbed onto his ass cheeks, in no time he was lifted up. “You have no idea how long I’ve been craving for this.” Stiles mumbled while he was groaning from the way Derek’s stubble was brushing against his skin anytime the alpha was kissing his neck, or jawline. Stiles dig his fingers into Derek’s dark locks as he kissed the alpha deeply, then snickered as Derek tossed him onto the mattress. Stiles held his eyes on Derek as the other began to undress, his eyes widened when Derek pushed his underwear down. “God..” Stiles got rid of his own underwear then smiled up at the alpha as he hovered himself on top of him. “Your cock…it’s enormous Derek.” Stiles’ body arched when he felt how Derek rubbed his cock against his own. “Fuck me Derek. I want it inside me. I always wanted your big, thick cock.” Stiles whispered on a horny voice against Derek lips, he moaned pleased when Derek rolled him onto his chest. “Ah fuck.” Stiles moaned as he felt the wet head of Derek’s cock being rubbed against his hole. “I don’t need preparation, fuck me hard Der, fuck me like an animal.” Stiles grabbed tight onto his little brother’s pillow as Derek thrust his cock inside his hole. Few tears ran down along Stiles cheek before he glanced behind his back and the view turned him on so much how Derek was staring at him with those glowing red eyes. “Yeah, fuck me…tear me apart.” Stiles held tighter onto his pillow when Derek let out a growl before he thrust his big cock deep inside Stiles’ hole. Stiles felt his own cock getting harder once he felt how Derek deepened his claws on his hip. “Yes…” Stiles moaned then inhaled in the scent of the Snoopy themed pillow, he smirked as he felt Jesse’s scent on it, so as his cock was rubbed against the mattress he could easily imagine he was fucking his little brother while Derek was pounding his ass. Stiles loved how the bed was shaking into Derek’s intense, fast thrusts. Stiles’ body shivered when Derek deepened his fangs into his shoulder, Stiles was way too high on his arousal to care about the bite if it was deep or not, the same was true for Derek as well. Stiles reached back to hold onto Derek’s locks so he could hold his eyes on those red pair of eyes and fangs while Derek was fucking him hard. He felt the pressure in his stomach and cock, how he was getting close to cum. “I’m gonna cum…” Stiles moaned as Derek bit onto his neck and sped up his thrusts which made Stiles reach his orgasm within seconds. Stiles moaned as Derek began to rut inside him now even rougher, then with a few more extremely hard thrusts the alpha came deep inside him. “Oh fuck…” Stiles found it incredibly sexy how Derek growled at the minute of his orgasm. He loved how Derek stayed on top of him for a while, then once Derek rolled of him Stiles reached over the bedside table to pull out a buttplug what he pushed up his ass before he scooted closer to Derek. “God…it was crazy…fuck Derek.” Stiles rested his eyes on Derek’s beautiful hot body, then leaned in to kiss him. “For a next round I think your cock would fit in my mouth perfectly well.” “You have a dirty mouth.” Derek mumbled a bit lazy as he was still rather high from what just happened. “But you like it sourwolf. Admit it.” Stiles teased as he was chuckling a bit goofy. “You don’t just like my dirty mouth, or my hole, but you like me. Isn’t that right?” Stiles tilted an eyebrow while he was stroking Derek’s muscular chest. “Shut up Stiles.” Derek crinkled his nose a bit but then ruffled Stiles’ hair. “You like me. I know.” Stiles went on then eventually rested his head on the alpha’s chest.

 

“How deep was that bite, Der?” Stiles asked a bit concerned as he was checking his neck and shoulder in the mirror, which had no sign of any bruises or wounds. “Not…too deep I guess, why?” Stiles looked into the mirror as Derek came out of his bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, God he looked breathtaking with his wet chest and hair. “Not too deep?! There was blood on Jesse’s blanket…and now there isn’t even a single scratch!” “What? You sure?” Derek asked as he walked over to the brunette boy. “I’m sure! Jesus….you….fuck Derek you….you didn’t right?!” Stiles asked panicked as he tapped his skin, then quickly pulled his underwear up which resulted in a way more worked up state. “I…I had a scar here, on my thigh…I…fell when I was chased by my brother and now the scar is gone….Derek…Oh…Oh my God…no…” Stiles began to breath faster as he was looking in shock at the alpha, he felt like he was running out of air as he was backing off, then eventually fell onto his bum. Derek immediately crouched down to him. “Hey…it’s gonna be alright, just breathe, okay?” Derek stroked Stiles’ sweaty forehead before he gently kissed him on the lips. “If…if it’s really happening, I’m sorry. But I’m going to take care of you…like I always did, I never let anyone or anything to hurt you, right? Stiles…look at me.” Stiles held his eyes on Derek and nodded after a while, then kissed the other again deeply. “Does this mean I’m gonna be your mate?” Stiles asked with a slight grin which made Derek to roll his eyes. “You’re fine Stiles…” Derek couldn’t help but smile though when Stiles began to kiss his neck while the young boy ran his hand along Derek’s wet chest. “Does this mean you’re gonna knot me? Because that’s something worthy to become a werewolf.” He snickered when Derek playfully bit onto his shoulder. “Should I take that as a yes?” Stiles squeaked when he was pinned against the floor then held his eyes on Derek who nodded before he leaned down for a wild kissing.


End file.
